


Entrelaçados

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Oh Sehun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: Se o dito popular que cachorros eram na verdade anjos na terra for real, Sehun e Kyungsoo deveriam ficar espertos, pois aquele trio ali só podia ser parte dos ajudantes do Cupido.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Entrelaçados

**Author's Note:**

> Os créditos vão para a Ludmila, do EXO Fanfics, que doou esse plot a partir da fanart na midia. Infelizmente eu não sei quem é o artista da fanart :(

Quem via aquele Do Kyungsoo sorridente às oito da manhã de um domingo, nem de longe o associaria ao mal-humorado e carrancudo Kyungsoo das manhãs de segunda a sexta.

Só haviam dois seres capazes da proeza que era amolecer o coração daquele capricorniano: Hoochoo e Mongmool, suas adoráveis cachorrinhas.

Ele não se importava de ser acordado naquele horário se fosse pelas suas bebês fazendo bagunça na cama, o chamando pra passear. Se enfiou no moletom que estivesse mais próximo, colocou seus óculos e levou uma barrinha de cereal no bolso, pra caso sentisse fome antes de voltar.

As cadelinhas acompanhavam o ritual preguiçoso do dono o seguindo pra todos os lados, tinham energia demais pra um corpo tão pequeno. Os latidos agudos acordavam a casa inteira, e Kyungsoo se divertia. Era sua vingança pelos sábados que sua mãe deixava o álbum do Lionel Ritchie no repeat.

Depois de arrumar direitinho as coleiras de suas filhas, saiu em direção a praça que ficava próximo de sua casa. O trajeto era quase automático, Kyungsoo poderia segui-lo de olhos fechados, ou como no seu estado atual: dormindo em pé. Sabe como é né? Ficou até quatro da manhã jogando com Baekhyun gritando na _call_ do Skype.

Assim que atravessou a rua pra chegar na praça, Mongmool e Hoochoo o puxaram repentinamente, quase fazendo com ele tropeçasse na subida da calçada. As cadelinhas estavam elétricas e focadas em uma direção só: um poodle branco.

O tal poodle ao ouvir os latidos das cadelinhas, tratou de correr e puxar o dono consigo – que já estava fazendo sua vontade, de qualquer forma.

Aquele encontro canino estava mais animado que casa de vó no natal.

Os latidos agudos e rabinhos balançando eram a única coisa clara na visão de Kyungsoo, que perdeu os óculos quando foi enroscado pelas guias junto ao rapaz alto, que era dono do poodle.

— Aish, vivi! – o rapaz resmungou.

Ele soltou os dedos da guia, e Vivi, o soltou um pouco do aperto. Com as mãos livres, desengatou Kyungsoo de si, rindo envergonhado após notar que tinha apalpado ele todinho no processo.

— Desculpa por isso... – levou uma mão até o cabelo. — Meu nome é Sehun! – se apresentou, fazendo uma breve reverencia.

Sehun era novo naquela vizinhança, tinha se mudado com a família pro local a mais ou menos um mês, e tinha como hobby caminhar com seu simpático cachorrinho. Já conhecia as cadelinhas de outros encontros, mas dos passeios à tarde, em que elas eram acompanhadas de uma adorável senhorinha.

— Me chamo Kyungsoo. – se reverenciou.

Kyungsoo estava envergonhando até o ultimo fio de cabelo, e como era de costume nessas situações, fingiu estar limpando os óculos ao invés de encarar o moço que lhe oferecia um sorriso simpático.

Alheios ao constrangimento de seus donos, o trio canino achava muito mais interessante sair correndo em disparada atrás das pessoas que tranquilamente pedalavam em suas bikes. Sehun, guiado pela urgência que o momento pedia, agiu instintivamente e puxou o pobre Kyungsoo numa corrida desengonçada com direito a quase atropelamento por velhinhos se exercitando no processo.

O Do nunca pensou que seres tão pequeninos eram capazes de correr tão rápido daquele jeito. Ou talvez ele só fosse sedentário demais e qualquer movimento brusco o deixava a beira de um ataque de asma.

Vivi, carismático do jeito que era, sorria caninamente sem um pingo de vergonha enquanto o dono “lhe dava uma bronca”. Na verdade, “dono” é uma palavra muito forte pra Sehun, o rapaz estava mais pra servo fiel do atrevido poodle branco.

Hoochoo e Mongmool, depois de alcançadas e devidamente presas em suas coleiras, pareciam ter cansado de correr e pediam colo pra Kyungsoo, que negou por elas “estarem de castigo”, segundo suas próprias palavras.

Após a maratona que passaram, Kyungsoo e Sehun se jogaram num daqueles bancos frios e duros da praça afim de recuperar o fôlego. As risadas foram inevitáveis, tanto pela situação, quanto ao constrangimento que aos poucos se dissipava.

— Uh, então... você já viu aquela nova lojinha que abriu ali na esquina? – Sehun comentou. — Eu soube que eles têm umas bebidas legais. Cê me acompanha? Acho que te devo depois dessa bagunça que o Vivi fez. – meneou a cabeça pro cachorro, que agora descansava tranquilamente próximo de seus pés.

— Não precisa, minhas meninas também não foram as mais comportadas hoje. – Kyungsoo negou, mas na real se lembrava que no bolso tinha apenas uma barrinha de cereal pela metade, e lojas novas não são bem de fazerem promoções em dias comuns.

— Eu insisto! E pago, se esse for o problema. – Sehun argumentou, arrancando um sorriso contido do vizinho.

— Nesse caso... – ajeitou os óculos. — Podemos ir.

A caminhada matinal daquele domingo que costumava ser mais do que tediosa, rendeu uns bons micos, risadas e uma surpreendente companhia pra ambos.

Se o dito popular que cachorros eram na verdade anjos na terra for verdade, Sehun e Kyungsoo deveriam ficar espertos, pois aquele trio ali só podia ser parte dos ajudantes do Cupido.


End file.
